La División
by Wolfito
Summary: Una misteriosa plaga lleva a los altos mandos del país dividir varios lugares afectados en "Divisiones", donde todo es distinto de cada lado del muro, ¿Que pasa dentro de la zona Olvidada? ¿Que es esta plaga? Acompaña a Chase, Skye, Marshall y a los demás en esta aventura donde deberán valerse de lo que aprendieron como rescatistas y de su instinto para encontrar respuestas
1. Prólogo 1:Garganta Seca

¿Qué harías por tus seres queridos en épocas jodidas? ¿Qué harías cuando la población es repentinamente dividida a causa de una plaga que se extiende por el mundo sin razón ni causa aparente? ¿Y si te separan a ti? ¿O exilian a alguien a quien tu quieres?

Muchas cosas han cambiado, la gran mayoría para mal, un día, muchos despertaron con la garganta seca, literalmente, como si no hubieran tomado nada en mucho tiempo, así que la mayoría se dirigían a beber algo, pensando en que se les pasaría

Pero la sensación no se iba

Simplemente no había forma de que se fuera, ni con agua, ni con refresco, cerveza, vino, o lo que sea, el líquido claramente no solucionaba el problema, así que algunos, cómo Ryder, se tomaron su temperatura corporal para ver si esto era a causa de fiebre

-¿Dónde lo habré dejado?- se preguntó el chico, o bueno, no tan chico, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que aquel chico que en ese entonces tenía 10 años llevaba a cabo rescates heroicos junto a su fiel patrulla canina, que todavía y para la suerte de Bahía Aventura seguía en pie, pero no por mucho más

Ryder buscaba un termómetro y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, siguió buscando con aquel dolor insoportable en la garganta que ya era mucho, se tuvo que sentar en un taburete que había en aquel lugar porque no podía caminar, el dolor no le permitía hablar bien así que no pudo llamar a nadie para que lo ayudara

Pero para su suerte Skye estaba subiendo a buscar algo al cuartel, el elevador sonó y Ryder volteó en dirección a él para ver a Skye salir de el, mientras miraba a Ryder preocupada por la posición que el joven había tomado

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Skye acercándose a Ryder

Ryder no podía hablar así que señalo su garganta en señal de avisar de donde provenía el dolor, Skye le quitó gentilmente la mano de la garganta y miró, luego buscó una linterna

-Veamos.. Abre la boca y dí "ahh"- Pidió Skye sujetando la linterna end dirección a la garganta de Ryder

Skye miró, preferiría no describir el estado de la garganta para ahorrarle al lector o lectora el asco, pero estaba bastante mal, Skye miró con asco la garganta, le cerró la boca a Ryder y movió su cara a un costado con una expresión de asco

-Esto no lo solucionaran unas pastillas, ¿Te llevo al hospital?- Preguntó Skye

En ese momento Marshall apareció oportunamente en aquel lugar, buscando a Skye que se estaba tardando en aparecer

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Marshall mirando a Skye y a Ryder, que tenían preocupación en sus caras

-Ryder no puede hablar y tiene la garganta hecha un desastre, ¿Puedes verlo tu? Así tendremos la opinión de alguien que sepa- Pidió Skye

Marshall recibió la linterna de parte de Skye y volvió a abrir la boca de Ryder para el examinar a detalle, terminando en la misma expresión que Skye

-¡Puaj!- Expresó Marshall -Tienes una infección, no se de que, pero hay mucha mucosidad y tu garganta está hinchada, te recetaría antibióticos pero este tipo de cosas no están en mi campo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hospital?- Propuso Marshall

Ryder se levantó del taburete y asintió, los tres salieron del cuartel, fuera estaban Chase, Rocky y Zuma hablando de algo que había en las noticias acerca del hospital de la Bahía, los tres perros adultos se acercaron a Ryder y preguntaron que pasaba

-Tiene una infección en la garganta, no puede hablar así que lo llevaré al hospital a ver que se le puede hacer- Dijo Marshall haciendo pitar la alarma de su ambulancia, lo que indicaba el desbloqueo de la alarma de la misma, Ryder y Marshall subieron pero antes de arrancar Zuma se acercó a avisar de lo que había pasado y seguía pasando en el hospital

-No me parece buena idea- Opinó Zuma – Hay mucha gente, ¿Dijiste que Ryder tiene una infección de garganta?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado

-Si, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Marshall confundido por la pregunta de Zuma

-Hay mucha gente por lo mismo allí en el hospital, pero algo que es aún mas interesante es que los están internando en salas de enfermedades de riesgo biológico y ni siquiera los están revisando bien- Dijo Zuma advirtiendo de que algo estaba pasando

-¿Es otro de tus sueños raros?- Preguntó Marshall

-No, no, estoy seguro, Rocky y Chase también vieron las noticias, estábamos hablando de eso ¿Verdad chicos?- Preguntó Zuma mirando a Rocky y luego a Chase

-Tiene razón- Dijo Chase también preocupado – ¿Quieren que vaya yo primero y vea que está pasando exactamente? Esto definitivamente no es normal, así que me parece que deberíamos informarnos bien- Dijo Chase, pensando en averigua que pasaba en el hospital

Pero eso ya no sería necesario, la tablet de Ryder sonó en señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada, pero el no podía atender, así que se la pasó a Chase, quién era el encargado de atender en este tipo de casos

-¿Hola?- Preguntó la voz que era ya conocida por todos los presentes

-Hola alcaldesa- Dijo Chase formalmente - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- Preguntó el pastor remplazando a Ryder en la llamada

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado- Pidió Goodway - ¿Escucharon lo que pasó en el hospital? Preguntó la alcaldesa

-Si, nos enteramos, ¿Es muy importante?- Preguntó Chase ahora más preocupado, si Goodway estaba en el asunto, seguro era muy importante, o se trataba de su gallinita

-Lo suficiente para que eviten pasar por esa zona a toda costa, están enviando equipos de contención de plagas o algo así, ¡Ni siquiera pidieron permiso para operar en la Bahía! ¡Que falta de educación!- Se quejó la alcaldesa

Todos se miraron entre si, no sabían que hacer con el estado actual de Ryder, no quedaba otra opción que esperar a que mejorara… si es que lo hacía

La llamada duró poco más, la alcaldesa tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con la siguiente campaña electoral de la alcaldía de Bahía Aventura, así que los Perros y Ryder pensaban una alternativa

-No podemos ir al hospital… los tipos estos están involucrados.. No pinta bien- Dijo Chase mientras pensaba en voz alta

-Lo se, querido- Dijo Skye haciéndole notar a Chase lo que estaba haciendo – Pero yo no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Eran antibióticos?- Preguntó Skye mirando a Marshall

-Posiblemente- Dijo Marshall – Pero ya dije que no me especializo en este tipo de cosas, así que no me arriesgaría- Dijo Marshall

-¿Tenemos otra opción?- Preguntó Rocky

-Ryder, si me autorizas puedo ir a buscar los antibióticos- Dijo Skye – Es tu cuerpo, después de todo- agregó Skye

Ryder se lo pensó, era como un 50/50, por decirlo de algún modo, el no soportaba el dolor pero a la vez no quería arriesgarse por tomar medicamentos así de potentes a ciegas, Ryder miró a Marshall, esperando una respuesta del cachorro paramédico

-¿Ya dije que no es mi campo?- Recordó Marshall – Es muy probable que eso lo solucione, pero ya dije que no estoy seguro- Dijo Marshall

-Un momento- Dijo Zuma recordando donde podrían ir -¿Recuerdan la policlínica? Hasta dónde se está a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero merece la pena echar un vistazo para ver si te pueden atender allí- Dijo Zuma, en ese momento Marshall encendió el motor, demostrando aprobación por la propuesta de Zuma

-¿Están seguros?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por la posibilidad de que también estén los controladores de plagas allí

-No te preocupes, me saltaré unos semáforos en rojo y llegaré más rápido- Bromeó Marshall

-¿Entonces está decidido?- Preguntó Rocky

-Creo que si, nos vemos en un rato, llamaré si necesito algo, ¿Si?- Dijo Marshall emprendiendo marcha hacia la pequeña policlínica de la autopista, que estaba con poca actividad en lo que a pacientes respecta

Pero solo por el momento


	2. Capitulo 2

Era un día muy tranquilo en la policlínica de la autopista de acceso a Bahía Aventura, usualmente los días eran así en aquel mini-hospital que estaba para cosas puntuales y poco complicadas

Como un dolor de garganta

La causa de la expansión del virus estaba por hacer que la policlínica de carretera tuviera trabajo, y mucho

Los primeros en llegar fueron Marshall y Ryder, el dálmata ayudaba a caminar a Ryder y se comunicaba de parte de su dueño que no podía hablar, los dos enfermeros que atendían usualmente la policlínica estaban asombrados de ver a toda una celebridad, como lo era Ryder, en su policlínica que hace tiempo no recibía a ningún paciente, el enfermero que también cubría labores de recepcionista llamó a su compañera para que lo viera con sus propios ojos

-¡Janet!- Llamó el enfermero -¡Ven a ver esto!- Dijo el enfermero

La chica pelirroja salió de la sala de descanso y no comprendió el asombro, pero si vio a Marshall

-¡Es el perrito de las noticias!- Dijo acercándose a Marshall - ¿Quién es un perrito muy bueno y bonito?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba y le hacía cosquillas a Marshall

-Jajajaj señora por favor!- Dijo Marshall riéndose por las cosquillas -¡A mi dueño le duele la garganta! Jaja! ¡Pare por favor!- Pidió mientras reía

-Bueno, basta de caricias perrito, ¿Tu debes ser Ryder? ¿No?- Dijo Janet mirando a Ryder, quien solo asintió con la cabeza

-Le duele la garganta y no puede hablar- Dijo Marshall -Intenté ver que tenía pero no vi nada preocupante- Dijo Marshall

-Ajá… Pasen al consultorio, allí podré revisarlo mejor, ehh, perrito, vas a tener que quedarte fuera, no se permiten perritos bonitos en la policlínica- Dijo la enfermera acariciando la cabeza del dálmata

Janet llevó a Ryder al consultorio y Marshall aprovechó a avisar a sus amigos de los avances

-Chase, dile a los demás que ya están atendiendo a Ryder, llamaré cuando sepan que tiene- Dijo Marshall

-¿Cómo se llama la policlínica?- Preguntó Chase preocupado

-policlínica de la serpiente- Dijo Marshall leyendo el letrero- ¿Pasó algo?

-Marshall tienen que salir de ahí ahora!- Dijo Chase alarmado

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Marshall

-Está en la lista de aéreas a revisar por estos tipos, está por toda la televisión- Dijo Chase preocupado

-Eso explica los furgones- Dijo Marshall preocupado

-¿Furgones? ¿Qué furgones?- Preguntó Chase

-¡No hay tiempo!- Dijo Marshall -¡Ryder! ¡Ryder!- Llamó Marshall entrando al hospital

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habían llevado a Ryder en la cara de Marshall, este lo miró sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, estaban armados y blindados hasta arriba, la sensación de impotencia y mala sensación de no poder hacer nada lo dominaban, se le caía el mundo al ver como se llevaban a Ryder como si de un criminal se tratase, lo subieron al transporte y se lo llevaron, Marshall corrió tras el transporte pero su cuerpo llegó al punto de cansancio que evitó que el dálmata siguiera persiguiendo al transporte para averiguar a donde iba, vencido, cayó tendido al suelo y comenzó a llorar la injusticia de todo esto

-Se fue- Lloró Marshall -Ryder… se lo llevaron- Lloró, en el cuartel instantáneamente se sintió un aire de angustia en ese nublado día, comenzó a llover y tronar, solo empeorando la situación que se vivía en el cuartel

Marshall había subido sin esperanza alguna a su vehículo, adolorido por correr sin calentamiento o preparación previa, piso el acelerador y lentamente emprendió rumbo al cuartel, que no estaría unido mucho más

Un año más tarde, el grupo ya estaba separado y las divisiones estaban armadas, la división 4 de Bahía Aventura estaba puesta en nada más y nada menos que la zona que rodeaba al ayuntamiento, lo que fue la zona de más prestigio de la ciudad ahora era el tumulto de lo peor de la ciudad, ladrones, asesinos, gente problemática

¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto?

Ryder estaba entre todo eso, no se sabía porque lo mandaron allí en vez de un lugar más adecuado para su vocación

Pero se sentía solo, no encajaba entre tanto ladrón y gente del estilo que había por allí, extrañaba a su equipo, a sus perros que lo acompañaron durante mucho tiempo, extrañaba a su familia

Katie caminaba por la división buscando algo que comer, habían puestos de comida puestos por el estado en cada división

Pero los robaban todos los días, era rutina y también protesta por la injusticia de la plaga a la cual se le buscaba cura hace tiempo, pero no se hallaba nada, era caso perdido para los de la bata blanca, aun así, se seguía buscando y dando apoyo a la búsqueda que cada vez se iba desvaneciendo a ritmos alarmantes

Katie caminaba por la calle, observando la desolación de aquel sector en el que ella solía vivir, estaba parada en el semáforo cuando un hombre armado con una navaja se le acercó y la amenazó

-¡Dame el bolso!- Dijo el ladrón poniéndole la navaja al cuello

Katie soltó el bolso con cierta rudeza, al ladrón no le significó nada en el momento pero cuando emprendió la huida sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico que lo impactó y lo dejó inmovilizado por un buen rato

Katie se aproximó al ladrón y recuperó su bolso

-No puedo creer en lo que se convirtió esta ciudad- Pensó la Chica angustiada – Pero aún así podrías tener algo útil- Dijo, comenzando a revisar al ladrón

-Yo me lo pensaría dos, o incluso tres veces antes de hacer eso- Dijo un oficial de las FVD (Fuerzas de Vigilancia de Divisiones)

Katie puso sus manos en su cabeza como si se tratara de un arresto, pero el oficial se agachó junto a ella y miró al ladrón con cierta sonrisa comprensiva

-¿Al final tenía algo útil?- Preguntó el oficial mirando a Katie con una sonrisa

La chica experimentó como sus ojos se abrían ampliamente por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía, aquel chico con el que compartió tantos momentos durante toda su vida y que tanto la tenía preocupada estaba ahora frente a ella

-¿Ryder?- Preguntó Katie desconcertada

-No deberíamos hablar aquí, tengo el día libre así que… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento? Es seguro y no hay límite para comer… bueno, mientras no vaciemos la nevera- Invitó Ryder en voz baja

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Katie

Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Ryder, allí compartieron cosas que les habían pasado

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Katie

-No lo se, me metieron aquí y salí seleccionado a las fuerzas de seguridad, no quise unirme pero era esto o terminar robando, y sabes que no me gusta hacer daño- Dijo Ryder – Pero todo se me pasó muy rápido, ahora estoy intentando ganarme el rango de sargento y ver que hago- Dijo Ryder

-Vaya… ¿Es verdad eso del caos?- Preguntó Katie

-Si… todos los días pasa algo y algún agente muere- Dijo Ryder preocupado – Pero yo no me meto en esas cosas, tengo otra labor- Dijo Ryder

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es?- Preguntó la chica

-Es secreta, pero tranquila, no es nada malo- Dijo Ryder

-Espero… - Dijo Katie -¿Has sabido algo de los perros? Dicen que la torre está hecha un desastre- Dijo Katie preocupada

-No mucho, no tenemos muchas formas de informarnos de lo que pasa afuera, mi jefe debe ser el único policía sin contactos fuera de este muro, pero lo poco que se es que Chase tiene familia con Skye… Creo, además Rocky se fue del país, Zuma creo que empezó a practicar para hablar bien… los demás no se- Dijo Ryder angustiado y poniendo su mano en su cabeza mientras que apoyaba en codo en la mesa

-No te aflijas- Dijo Katie acariciándole el brazo a Ryder – Seguro que te extrañan, y si todo sale bien podremos salir de aquí- Dijo Katie intentando levantarle los ánimos a Ryder

-No lo sé- Dijo Ryder – Solo quiero volver a verlos, aunque sea un rato- Dijo Ryder mirando por su ventana, que apuntaba hacia la torre de los Paw Patrol

En un lugar no muy lejano, pero fuera de la división, un pastor alemán corría por el parque con su hijos Maverick y Logan, ¿De que corrían? Pues solo jugaban, Chase pensó que sacarlos al parque a esta hora de la mañana sería buena idea para un poco de actividad física, que tomaran un poco de aire y que pudieran disfrutar el parque y volver a tiempo antes de que la Cockapoo despertara, pararon a tomar aire y comenzaron a Charlar

-Ahh.. Ah… creo que me estoy poniendo viejo- Bromeó Chase mirando a sus cachorros

-Papá, ya estás viejo- Dijo Maverick riéndose

El estomago de alguien rugía con pequeña fuerza, señal de que uno de los pequeños quería comer

-¿Quién se omitió la cena?- Preguntó Chase recordando haber encontrado un plato de comida sin tocar la noche anterior

-Yo.. – Dijo Logan avergonzado

-Me hubieras avisado y yo la comía por ti- Dijo Maverick también sintiendo hambre

-Okey… creo que mamá despertará pronto, ¿Volvemos a casa?- Preguntó Chase

Los dos cachorros se subieron al lomo de su padre y el los llevó hacia la casa, en pleno camino se durmieron y Chase pensó

-¿En serio estoy viejo?- pensó el pastor sintiendo las leves y calmadas respiraciones de sus hijos en su espalda -Prometí cuidarlos, y lo haré- Pensó Chase, luego vio a Skye sentada en la puerta de la casa, esperando el regreso de Chase y su familia

-Hola linda- Dijo Chase acercándose a Skye

-Sabes que te amo, pero no me gusta que salgas sin avisar, y menos con los cachorros- Dijo Skye serena pero enfadada

-Lo siento – Dijo Chase – Pero el parque se llenaría en un rato, además despertaron llenos de energía- Dijo Chase recordando su mañana

-Ajá…- Dijo Skye- Marshall llamó, dice que quiere verte

-¿Ah si? Seguro es para pedir perdón por enésima vez ¿No? ¿Le dijiste que nadie quería que se echara la culpa? ¿Qué podríamos haber salido adelante juntos? – Dijo Chase

-No.. Parecía que realmente quiere hablar contigo, pero no se de que- Dijo Skye, ambos entraron y encendieron el televisor


End file.
